villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lords
The Lords (in Japanese: ロード, Rōdo) are major antagonists in the 2001 Heisei Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Agito. History Background The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord, who created them from his body. Referred by the police department as the Unknown (アンノウン, An'nōn), to differ them from the Unidentified Lifeforms that attacked humanity two years ago. In fact, according to books and mini-encyclopedias about Kamen Rider Agito, the Lords are actually of the Linto (リント, Rinto) tribe that battled the Gurongi in the past before Kuuga defeating them, thus linking the Lords to the Linto as humanity's protectors. All Lords are human-like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to. All of them have a wing-shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers as they target survivors of the Akatsuki incident, as they and other humans possess a form of psychic power that marked them as having the potential to become Agito. When they murder that certain type of person, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. At the same time, a halo would appear over their heads. Every one of them had their unique way of murdering, for example: leaving the corpse in a tree, dissolving the human, drying the human into death, changing the human into sand, pulling the human in the ground, dragging the human into the air and dropping them, vaporizing, etc. Killing a normal human is considered a taboo with a penalty of death. World of Agito The Lords also exist in the A.R. World of Agito, where they are fought by the police department's Kamen Rider G3, an alternate Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, then the perfected Kamen Rider Agito, Shouichi Ashikawa. They target any humans with abilities above normal or any threat to humanity, deeming themselves as humanity's holy protectors. *Taurus Ballista *Formica Pedes *Formica Regia Dai-Shocker As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Lords are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. It is not clear why the Lords joined Dai-Shocker, as they think themselves as humanity's holy protectors. The Lords Leiurus Acutia, Formica Pedes, Formica Regia, as well as Taurus Ballista from the World of Agito, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Lord Propheta Cruentus was among the Dai-Shocker members who appeared in the World of Amazon. He was destroyed by Kuuga Titan Form's Calamity Titan attack. The Lord Volucris Falco was a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Members OverLord of Darkness The OverLord (オーバーロード, Ōbārōdo) is the highest power among the Unknown, and is referred to as the creator of the human race. Long ago, there existed twin entities of the Linto Tribe; one being the embodiment of light while the Overlord was embodiment of darkness. These twin 'brothers' co-existed in harmony for a time, eventually creating our world. However, neither could agree on who would reign over their creation and a battle for control took place. In the end, 'Darkness' triumphed over 'Light'. But with his dying breath, Light bestowed his essence upon humanity—the power of Agito—with the hopes that, one day, they would evolve beyond his brother's control. But the Overlord refused to let this occur, taking it upon himself to personally eliminate the vessels of Agito, creating the Lords to kill all humans who possess the potential to "evolve" into Agito. Though he died around the Pleistocene, the Overlord left a puzzle that held a model of his very own DNA. Once the puzzle was solved, the Overlord's DNA was reconstructed from scratch. This allowed him to reform his physical body, starting off as an infant as he broke out of the containment box and escaped from the O-Parts lab. However, his birth was witnessed by Sakiko Mikumo, following her after he matured to an eight-year-old boy until she was killed by Anguis Femineus, whom the Overlord punished. Encountering Ryō as he was near death, the Overlord used his power to prolong his life, assuming his adult form as a result. After forced to take his leave after being nearly killed by a fear-driven Gills, the Overlord tooks it upon himself to personally murder Tomoko Miura, getting arrested and placed in a mental ward after he shut down from the burden of personally killing a human. As a result, the Overlord decided to watch from the sidelines as the Lords committed various supernatural murders on anyone reaching paranormal maturity, with the Agito Shōichi, along with Ryō and Makoto Hikawa, further complicating matters and interfering in his emissaries' work. Before long, casualties mounted on both sides, with paranormals and Lords alike suffering loses. But the lost of the El of the Sea opened the eyes of the Overlord to the reality that the vessels of Agito, Shōichi Tsugami, Ryō Ashihara, and Kaoru Kino had grown too powerful. To this end, he would see to it personally that all Agito vessels were hunted down and stripped of their Seeds of Agito. One by one, the Overlord claimed one Seed after another, until all three were rendered powerless—human. However, the Overlord realized he needs to kill the Riders in order to quell the Seeds. But with Hikawa's aid, Shōichi dealt a decisive blow to the Overlord that released the Seeds of Agito back to their rightful owners and forced the Overlord to retreat. However, that shock that even normal humans had grown strong enough to oppose his power convinced the Overlord that humanity was no longer worthy of existence, and so began orchestrating their extermination and start anew. The Overlord would put his genocide of humanity into action: realigning the constellations of the Zodiac, ultimately killing off all of mankind in bizarre doppelgänger homicides starting with those born under Scorpio. To do this requires tremendous concentration, which would render him vulnerable. To this end, he creates the El of the Wind to be his bodyguard and the El of the Ground to continue killing those reaching paranormal maturity. But the Riders makes one final stand and with the El Lords destroyed, the Overlord attempts to retreat but is defeated by Agito's Shining Rider Kick. But the Overlord survived the fatal attack and decides to postpone his plans and wait... to see what the future holds for humanity. El Lords Under the Overlord exists three very powerful Lords, known as the El Lords (エルロード, Eru Rōdo?). They normally reside with their master's body until summoned, possessing the ability of speech. *El of the Water *El of the Ground *El of the Wind Leopard Lord Leopard Lord (レオパードロード, Reopādo Rōdo): Lords based on big cats of the Panthera genius. They killed their victims with a snap of the neck before leaving the corpse on a tree. *Pantheras Luteus *Pantheras Albus *Pantheras Tristis *Pantheras Rubeo *Pantheras Cyaneus *Pantheras Magistra Tortoise Lord Tortoise Lord (トータスロード, Tōtasu Rōdo?): Able to swim through the ground like fish in water, their method of killing is to pull the human in the ground, burrying them alive with no sign of the soil disturbed in the process. *Testudo Oceanus *Testudo Terrestris Snake Lord Snake Lord (スネークロード, Sunēku Rōdo?): Able to move as blurring speeds at short distances, wind gusts to the normal eye, their method of killing is teleporting the victim several feet into the air, letting gravity do the work for them. *Anguis Masculus *Anguis Femineus Crow Lord Crow Lord (クロウロード, Kurō Rōdo?): Able to move as fast as jetplanes in the air, they use aerial-themed deaths from fatal divebomb charges to dragging a human into the air and dropping him. *Corvus Croccio *Corvus Luscus *Corvus Intonsus *Corvus Calvus *Corvus Canosus Zebra Lord The Zebra Lords (ゼブラロード, Zebura Rōdo?) use a form of rapid decay as their killing mechanism, using it on normal humans who interfere. *Equus Noctis *Equus Dies Jackal Lord Jackal Lord (ジャッカルロード, Jakkaru Rōdo?): Able to move at fastspeeds, they use their talent to kill people. *Skelos Falx *Skelos Glaucus Bee Lord Bee Lord (ビーロード, Bī Rōdo?): Their method of killing is grabbing a person and use a form of matter transference to burry the victim alive in a honey comb-nized wall. *Apis Vespa *Apis Mellitus Stingray Lord Stingray Lord (スティングレイロード, Sutingurei Rōdo?): The method of killing is having a person fall to his/her death via matter transference. *Potamotrigon Cucullus *Potamotrigon Cassis Fish Lord Fish Lord (フィッシュロード, Fisshu Rōdo?): Their method of killing is giving their victim a death that seems to look like Diver's Sickness. *Piscis Arapaima *Piscis Serratus Lizard Lord Lizard Lord (リザードロード, Rizādo Rōdo?): Their method of killing is using an acid mist to suffocate the victim, with the lifeless body dissolving into foam. *Stellio Dextera *Stellio Sinistra Ant Lord Ant Lord (アントロード, Anto Rōdo): A species of Lords exclusive to the movie, their method of death is spraying a suffocation-induced liquid in their victim's face. The Ant Lords are rarely used, due to them being able to override the Lords' taboo and kill normal humans. *Formica Pedes *Formica Eques *Formica Regia Other Lords *Mollipes Octipes *Leiurus Acutia *Hydrozoa Ignio *Echinus Famelicare *Crustata Palleo *Cetos Orcinus *Propheta Cruentus *Scarabaeus Fortis *Volucris Ulucus *Volucris Falco *Ericius Liquor Allied Organizations *Shocker *G.O.D *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Gurongi *Mirror Monsters *Orphnochs *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire *Legendorga *Dai-Shocker *Museum *Dopants *Yummies *Zodiarts *Horoscopes Videogame Appearances ''Kamen Rider Agito'' Ten Lords appear in the Kamen Rider Agito videogame. Eight Lords: Pantheras Luteus, Pantheras Rubeo, Pantheras Magistra, Testudo Oceanus, Anguis Masculus, Corvus Croccio, Leiurus Acutia, Hydrozoa Ignio, are playable, while the other two, Pantheras Cyaneus and Testudo Terrestris, are only playable in Tag Mode. Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle The Lords appear with the Gurongi in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. Three Jaguar Lords, Luteus, Albus, and Tristis, are playable in the Fighting, Training, and Survival Modes. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protective Category:Aristocrats Category:Organizations Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Dissolved Organizations